Frozen Flower
by Sea Salt Flowerball
Summary: In the most frozen of places, a flower of love will bloom. Flora/Joker, oneshot


**C**

 _Reliable._

At least, more reliable than Felicia. Joker's contemplative gaze lingered on Flora's form for a moment too long, and she noticed. His fellow servant peered over towards him questioningly.

"Ah, mister Joker. May I help you in some way?" It was an honest question.

"I'm just thinking about how reliable with making tea you are in contrast to your sister." Joker's compliment was backhanded. Although unsure of Flora's relationship with her sister, he didn't much care.

Flora loved her sister dearly, and gave a deep frown at his rude remark. Her hands paused, and she turned to give him an icy glare.

"I'd appreciate it if you were never to speak so poorly of my sister again, mister Joker." Her voice was cold, and instantly, Joker felt a deep, icy wind sweep across the room. "Now, please state what do you require." They were both servants, and on equal footing. Flora knew this, and took advantage of it.

"Simply appreciating your hard work. But if you do not wish to be acknowledged, I'll let you alone." With that, Joker turned abruptly and exited the room, leaving Flora to stew in confusion as well as irritation.

 **B**

"Mister Joker." Flora's greeting was curt. They were working in the kitchen and the same time. It was before noon. Preparations for lunch had just begun. Joker eyed her in a curious manner.

"Miss Flora." He stated in an equally cold tone. "I suppose we're supposed to work together today?"

"Yes. And we shall do so." Flora's firmness caught the white-haired man off guard. "This is for Lord Kamui and her family. Every dish must be perfect. We must not slack."

"I agree." Joker couldn't argue with her point. This was for their masters, therefore their work needed to be utterly flawless.

At least he was cooperating, Flora thought to herself, immediately beginning to prepare the long dining table. Sunlight illuminated the room through the large windows.

"You're dedicated to Lord Kamui." She, for reasons that even she could not yet comprehend, began to speak. "Your loyalty is admirable. We work for the same cause… Therefore, it would be favorable if we were not so hostile to each other. It might cause Lord Kamui unnecessary stress."

"He is always looking out for others. Never himself." Joker stated, finding her points agreeable once more. He eyed Flora in a passive manner. "Yes, it would be better if we were to be allies rather then enemies."

"I'm glad." Flora stated, and a slight smile lit her features.

 **A**

"Good evening, mister Joker." Flora greeted, in a polite manner. This time, the two had been paired up to work on party arrangements. Since their agreement, they had successfully worked together several more times. There was to be a massive ball later on. "I hope you are feeling well."

"As well as I can feel." Joker stated, with a small frown. "Tea was split on the rug today by another servant. It was quite a large mess. Although I cannot truthfully complain. It is my job." Flora peered over at him with a small smile.

"It is our job. If such a massive spill occurs once more," She paused, scribbling down dishes that the royal family would like. "please never hesitate to call me for assistance." Joker was taken aback once more. They had come far from their spat earlier.

"What a kind gesture."

"We must be kind to each other. Who else besides a select few will look at us as more than servants?" The glint in her eye caught him by surprise, and rendered him a bit speechless.

Joker busied himself with ordering around other butlers and making sure everything was spotless, while Flora took care of arrangements for food and decorations. Several hours passed, and eventually the hall was sparkling clean. The chefs had already started cooking the appetizers. The ball would begin soon.

"We make quite a team, mister Joker." She stated, proudly looking over their handiwork. She gave him a small smile.

Suddenly, he found her smile to be the brightest he had ever seen.

 **S**

"Flora." He had used her first name. That's exactly what had taken her by surprise, as she turned around. She had been scrubbing the windows. The two of them had been cleaning one of the old study rooms. Joker polished the desk.

Now, he stood before her. There was a different look in his eyes. Perhaps a bit puzzled, but also anxious.

"Yes, mister Joker?" She questioned carefully. Had she irked him? She had been liking how they had gotten along before.

"We work flawlessly as a team." He stated. "We have helped everyone in the castle out, including Lord Kamui. I can think of none other as my partner than you."

She opened her mouth to speak. But she didn't exactly know what she was even going to say to such meaningful words. No one had ever spoken to her in such a manner. Even her father had neglected to pay attention to her after Felicia developed into a better soldier. But the way Joker was talking to her now… made such terribly jealousy evaporate.

"I wish for us to be partners forever." He told her genuinely. "I wish to be by your side for the rest of our lives."

She was rendered speechless. Before her, a new world of happiness and promise opened to her. Inside, her feelings for Joker had bloomed like tulips in spring. She could not deny him.

"Yes!" Her cry caught him off guard. A cold wind swept through the room. "Yes!" And soon, freezing temperatures whisked around him… "I'm-I'm so touched…"

"Flora, a blizzard is staring!" He exclaimed in utter alarm.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm just so happy!" Snow whirled around the two of them, soon enough. But Flora wrapped her arms around his waist.

 **"I'm glad… But, aren't we going to have more to clean up!?"**

 _Flora and Joker attained support level S._


End file.
